


Secrets

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Series: The Otherwise Undocumented Life of Andy J. Hurley [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A little Angst never hurt anyone, Asexual Character, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Trohley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Andy can’t stand Joe talking about Patrick constantly, so he puts his guard down for once.He doesn’t regret it.
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman
Series: The Otherwise Undocumented Life of Andy J. Hurley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639909
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is part of my Andy-centric series, and the hardest part is that no one ever checks out the Andy Hurley tag. I’m not complaining... no wait I am. I am proudly complaining. Please check out the Andy Hurley ao3 tag.

“...and his electric blue eyes have these golden flecks that I want to see up close. Cause like, if I’m close enough to see the gold clearly, our lips are probably really close too, y’know?” Joe stared dreamily at nothing as he vented to Andy. Andy just sat there and nodded. He hugged a pillow to his chest for support. 

Andy smiled, “You really seem to like Patrick.” He tried to hide how much the venting ticked him off. The talking wasn’t annoying; he was used to it. It was the fact that the boy of his dreams had been talking about the boy of _his_ dreams for the past thirty minutes. Correction, the past thirty minutes nonstop. _That_ was annoying as an alarm set for 3:39 in the morning. 

Joe giggled, “I know! Have I told you about his singing voice, yet?” 

_Yes. Yes you have. You have told me three times this week. I know about his voice, Joe. When will you realize I love you?_ His own opinion screamed in his head, but he knew better than to oppose. “You have told me before, yes, but since you love him so much, please tell me again.” 

Joe proceeded to drone on and on about how Patrick has a vocal range “wider than the seven seas,” and when he sings it’s “like a thousand cats nuzzling against you.” 

_It’s not cats that I want to nuzzle against me_, Andy thought to himself. In fact, he stared at Joe’s mouth every time the guitarist talked. Joe has such perfect lips, and his lisp was on point. And there were so many things he wanted to say, but was held back by his quiet tendencies. Ever since he started going to a public school instead of homeschool, he just shut up in front of everybody except for his closest friends. And now that Joe’s obsessed with Patrick, he feels like a stranger again. 

Joe reached out to hold onto Andy’s hand. Andy looked down and blushed. “Why are you quiet?” Joe asked, “You normally talk to me.” 

Andy shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said, “I just feel so weird when you talk about boys.” He looked up and whispered, “Patrick isn’t right for you.” 

Joe shot his hand away. He was mad, and it showed when he talked. “Do you want me to talk about girls?! I don’t _like_ girls! I’m gay, Andy. GAY! G-A-Y!” He stood up and grabbed his overnight bag. “If you wanted me to leave,” he sniffled, “you could’ve said so.” 

Andy sprung to his feet. “No!” he gasped, “I didn’t mean it like that!” He grabbed Joe’s wrists and gazed into his eyes. “I’m so happy for you, and I know you like Patrick, but...” he pulled down on Joe’s head to force a kiss onto his lips. The broke quickly afterwards, neither knowing what to say. Joe was confused as frick. Andy thought he’d just ruined it all. Although... Joe was an amazing kisser. 

“I didn’t know you were gay,” Joe blushed, “and I also didn’t know you wanted to kiss me.” He set his bag down and put both arms around Andy. 

“But you like Patrick...?” Andy cocked his head to the side confusedly. He noticed the dark circles around Joe’s eyes, most likely from all the homework their math teacher gave each night. 

“No. It was nothing compared to how I feel for you,” Joe stroked Andy’s long auburn hair behind his ear. “You were always my celebrity crush. Even when you were just the quiet kid in the back of the classroom, I thought you were the cutest thing.”

Andy smiled, wetting his lips. “Was I a good kisser?” 

Joe bit his lip. “Yeah... about that...” he leaned down and closed the gap between them, holding onto Andy’s back as he steered them over to the bed. A panic fled in Andy’s chest. He didn’t want that. He wanted to cuddle and kiss, but not more than that.

“No,” he yelped, “None of that. I’m uh... I’m ace.” He gave Joe a look that wasn’t mean, but it was firm enough. “I hope you understand.” 

Joe nodded, “I got you.” He adjusted them into a cuddle and pressed a kiss to Andy’s temple. “I could get used to this,” he lisped. Andy laughed and agreed. They kissed a lot afterwards. I guess it was to make up for every word Joe had ever said about Patrick. 

Andy’s mom walked in at one point to tell the boys good night, but it ended in Mrs. Hurley crying “happy tears.” Because yes. Every mother is just _elated_ when she walks in to find her only son making out with his best friend, who is also a boy. Of course.

She actually did end up supporting Andy, but she said it would take some “getting used to.” _Getting used to what?_ thought Andy. But it didn’t matter. He and Joe waited until Mrs. Hurley had gone to bed so they could stay up late, cuddling and watching Star Wars on Joe’s laptop. They fell asleep in each other’s arms around 3 in the morning, and woke up at noon the next day. In Andy’s mind, objecting to Joe’s imaginary crush on Patrick was worth it. It was _all_ worth it. 


End file.
